Celeste Velato
by Noblessex3
Summary: Balder, the brother of Thor and Loki comes to Midgard to fetch the gods home as Odin's falling into Odin's sleep yet again. Will he find his brothers or will he be too distracted by the many wonders of this world to give his search a proper try? Only time will tell.


**So I got this crazy idea a few weeks ago, ****_What if Balder came to Earth? _****And this basically stems from that thought. I've but a lot of hard work into this and I know that this chapter isn't very long, but I promise that the next chapters are gonna be at least a 1000 words longer. **

**I just thought I needed a good introduction to Balder, whom is from Norse Mythology and Thor and Loki's brother. He's the youngest brother and he's Frigga and Odin's child from birth, unlike Loki, who's adopted. I took myself the liberty of writing Balder's looks the way I see them when I think of him. Also the same goes to his battle armor and the fact that he has a spear. He's the god of justice as the mythology states and he's known to be the most beautiful man of all off the realms. **

**If you wanna look into Balder some more, I suggest you Google him. He's got an awesome background history and he was killed by... *drumroll* LOKI! anybody surprised? no? okay, I'll just crawl back into my corner of imagination and unfinished fanfictions. **

**Okay, so a little disclaimer: I don't own squat. **

* * *

Balder the Beautiful was standing on the Bifrosts landing location in Midgard; surrounded by sand dunes as far as his Celeste velato colored eyes could see. Pushing a pair of flaxen locks out of his eyesight. He was half expecting a grand welcoming committee at the size of the one he had gotten in Asgard when he was finally extracted from the clutches of Hela's cold digits. But no, he could not see a living soul, spare from a little black creature with what appears to be a tail and what seems to be a stinger of sorts, new to his eyes. Curious as to what the animal is, he bends his knees, taking himself closer to the peculiar being in front of him.

"Hello my petty friend, what brings you here to this coarse-grained dwelling?" His soft-spoken, clear voice said to the scorpion in front of him. Balder found himself being stung by the small creature as he had reached out in an attempt to touch it, wondering how the scaly skin would feel against his.

However, it did not hurt him, he mused to himself. "It seems mother has even gotten to you, hasn't she, foul tempered little creature? I do not wish you any harm, as you cannot harm me." He gave a small smile, one that has had many a maiden swooning at his feet, despite his many rejections. For Balder is not as his older brother, no. He does not wish to copulate with whatever maiden he may find attractive. Balder wishes to remain the purest of the three princes, he wishes to be just, as he expect the maiden he will be sworn to, to be just and pure as he. Another reason behind this is that he do not wish to end up as vain as Fandral.

His chances for finding such maiden on Asgard has been growing increasingly implausible throughout his upbringing, as especially Thor had a sick obsession with staining whatever virtuous maiden his eyes fell upon. As it is there is few unsullied maidens left on Asgard and as Balder has observed, it is not by choice. They may be virtuous, but their exterior leaves much else wanted.

The lack of fair maidens on Asgard is however not the reason for the younger brother of three's visit to Midgard. Nay, he was dispatched here to bring home his elder brothers. Odin has yet again fallen into Odin's sleep, much to Balder's and the rest of Asgards concern, as they have all been told it was not long ago since the last slumber. His brethren is to come home, as it is their right to rule before his.

He ascend from his crouched position, as a bizarre metallic rumbling sound reaches his ears. He clutches his golden-bronze spear in his left hand, reassured by it that none will harm him as he readies himself to slay whatever atrocity is growling vilely at him. His turquoise cape flaring wildly in the wind. He silently congratulate himself on going here in his hardened golden-bronze battle armor despite his loathe towards it. For Balder is not a god of war, nay, he prefers to situate himself far from battle, protecting the women and children, should any adversary beast or warrior breach the walls of Valhalla.

He is of no worry that he can take down whatever behemoth this realm may throw in his way. He is not named in an abundance of odes as Balder the Brave without reason. Balder grits his flawless teeth as the foul metal creature is brought into his view, rolling over a large dune obscuring his view. It was the most horrid creature ever brought before Balder's eye shot. It was covered with an armor worthy of any Aesir, and out of it's eyes shone a bright ashen light, making Balder avert his eyes. He was sure the eyes held some kind of magic, as it made his eyes burn as though a serpent venom dripped into them. Speaking of serpents, Balder is light-hearted at the thought of seeing his nephew Jormungand again. Balder has never understood his fathers injurious feelings against Loki's children. When you get on beneficial footing with them, they are not the foul beasts as they are made out to be.

With the exception of Hela, the abominable queen of Niflheim. Balder will be of a foul mood whenever he is near her, as she had refused for him to part with her, until a week ago, when Odin had come to get him, telling her that Balder was her uncle and that he would have her head on a pike if she did not release him.

Balder did not applaud of his father's method, but he must agree that it was adequate. After all, the half-dead vixen would have him for her consort, if it were not for his detest to the mere thought of copulating with her. Balder had of course know she is his niece, but he thought the word useless as to getting him free. Hela is not very fond of her relations to the gods after all and he saw it crude and unjust to use it for his own gain.

Balder frowned as the beast in front of him let mortals out of what Balder would have guessed to be its gills. They certainly flapped out and back as the gills of Jormungand. Though they did not do it more than once, which made Balder worried for the poor beast, clearly it must be ailing, it was not breathing properly and who must have been its sustenance was vomited out.

The aforementioned mortals were wearing strange grey garments and had what must be the equivalent of fathers eye patch on both of their eyes. Their other senses ought to be very keen, as they were heading right at him. He stood at ease when he saw that they didn't have any weapons on their body. Only the bizarre black things they were holding in their hands, which he saw as no threat. Balder sent them a dazzling smile with his arms spread out in an embracing gesture, as he did not wish to fight these men.

"Mortals of Midgard, have you come to guide me, Balder Odinson of Asgard, to my brethren?"

* * *

**Feel free to Review and tell me your honest opinion. Should I continue this story or should I put it in the shredder? :3**


End file.
